


Stupid

by sunflowerday



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, it gets a little spicy ;D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerday/pseuds/sunflowerday
Summary: Another day, another coffee shop, and another encounter with the incredibly annoying Zarc. Now if only Ray could stop wanting to kiss that stupid mouth of his.





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timahina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift timahina!! It was really fun to write! Hope you don't mind that it's kind of a coffee shop au?? lmaoo

You’d think one would be able to sit in silence in a cafe without being bothered and yet, here _he_ comes right through the door.

Ray narrowed her eyes at the sight of Zarc, in his oh so mighty glory, and his oh so spiked hair, strutting into the Kuriboh Cafe. A cafe that Ray had previously thought Zarc didn’t know about. It looked like she would have to find a different place to relax. Damn… she really liked the tea here. He hadn’t looked over at her yet, but this was also part of the game. He leaned across the counter, the waitress’s hand already in his. Ray ground her teeth. Absolutely sickening. 

She turned back to her laptop, best to ignore him and concentrate on her work, Ray looked through the new cards she was considering for her deck a second time. She read through the same card description five times before giving it up. Meanwhile, the noise by the counter had gotten louder and louder. His crystal clear laugh broke above it all. Ray tried a quick glance. Zarc’s golden eyes were waiting. Ray felt her face heat up as Zarc smiled in success. 

He took his time walking over, smiling and flirting with as many people as he could. His hands, god why couldn’t she stop looking at his hands, touching and roving their skin as if it belonged to him. 

“Oh, my ray of sunshine, I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_ ,” Zarc said, smoothly sliding across Ray’s table, knocking her laptop away and somehow avoiding her cup of tea. She tried to keep her eyes on saving the now precariously perched laptop, instead of his nicely shaped ass. 

“You know for a fact that I _don’t_ want to see you, so why are you here?” Ray said dryly, pushing the laptop past Zarc onto the far side of the table. He took that opportunity to swing his legs onto Ray’s side of the table, putting a leg on either side of her. Ray crossed her arms, slowly looking back and forth between his legs propped up on the booth. 

“Seriously,” she said.

“Don’t be like that, my warrior goddess, my fiery angel,” Zarc said, both of his legs now pressed against her arms. “I just want another duel, you know how much fun we had last time, don’t you want to have fun again?”

“Last time was just an excuse to humiliate me in public,” she said, trying to push Zarc’s legs away but it just made it worse. Eyes up, eyes up, shit, fuck, she looked at his dick again. 

“I wouldn’t say kissing you was trying to humiliate you. Wasn’t it more exciting that way?” he smirked, spreading his legs out more as he leaned toward Ray. She scowled, feeling her hands curl into fists.

“I know all about your _excitement_ ,” Ray spit back at him, “and I’ll have you leave me out of it. I’m not a _thing_ on your dueling field.” Zarc blinked for a moment, before pulling away slightly.

“Dearest, that’s not how it is between us! It’s chemistry between us! Hot fire between us! Or, you know, if you prefer, we could have nothing between us,” his voice dropped low, but still clearly audible to the rest of the cafe, as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

“Oh stop that,” Ray said leaning back on the booth. If she let him he probably would strip down right here, right now. She spared a glance at the rest of the cafe. As expected, they were drinking in the entire scene. One girl was recording them. Ray gave her an exasperated look. 

“Come on, if you won’t duel me and you won’t let me strip, at least praise me for how well I did in my last duel. You saw it, right? Didn’t you see how hard I worked? How magnificent it all turned out? How will I go _on_ without praise, specifically your praise, specifically if that praise involved your lips touching mine,” his words practically dripping with honey as he ran his fingers across his parted lips, sending a shiver up Ray’s spine. It didn’t go unnoticed by Zarc, and him noticing didn’t go unnoticed by Ray. Trying to get the game back on track, Ray half-heartedly punched him, but before it even connected Zarc had caught her wrist in his hand. His fingers easily circled her wrist. Whatever reply she had was lost as she thought about his long fingers and where else she’d rather have them.

“On come on, dear,” he said, yanking her a bit closer, as if they weren’t close enough already. Ray, forgot for a second time to protest. She was right up against him, practically on the table with him. Against that stupid hard chest of his, and with his stupid mouth smirking that stupid smile, and for a moment she lost her grip on the game, on the rules. For a moment, she wanted him desperately, for a moment she let herself think about doing something stupid. Just ripping off her clothes right here, right now and having sex with him on this table, in the middle of her ex-favorite cafe, letting the whole damn place watch, ‘cause really who gave a fuck. Or at the very least she wanted his stupid tongue in her mouth so she could finally figure out what his stupid mouth tasted like.

Zarc’s smile broke across his face, completely triumphant. He grabbed Ray and yanked her head the rest of the distance to his mouth. Ray made a little “umph!!” noise, wanting exactly what was happening but not leaving her senses enough to make it _happen_. But god he was here and he was kissing her and it was everything and she wanted _more_. She pushed forward, her fingers winding into his hair, knocking him back onto the table. She distantly heard her cup shatter on the ground. Ray shoved her knee up, pressing onto his dick and she kissed him even harder. He moaned beautifully under her mouth and that was it. Her mind finally caught up with the incredibly stupid thing she was participating in. It ended with a resounding thought in her head: _Fuck_. 

Ray pushed herself off of him and casually started picking up her laptop and bag. Zarc laid there for a moment longer before he raised up his head and propped it up with his hand.

“Done already?” he asked. Ray looked at him and tried not to shiver at his piercing gold eyes. Yes, she was done already. She was completely done in. He knew it. He had her, she’d broken the rules, now all that was left to see was when he’d pick up the prize. When did she fall in love with this goddamn peacock… She was done.

Ray turned away from him and started walking. She shoved the laptop in her bag and quickly tried to pull her hair back up into it’s clip, not sure when Zarc managed to pull it out. She kept her head down as she stormed out, not looking at anyone. Not looking specifically at him. She tried not to think about how much of that was going to end up online. Ray could practically see the titles: _Pro-Duelists Having Sex In Public. Ray Akaba Gives Up Whatever Dignity She Had By Falling In Love With The Biggest Narcissist In The World. Ray Akaba, After Denying It On Several Occasions, Actually Really Wants Zarc’s Dick._

She shoved her way out of the cafe, trying to pretend she was leaving behind the mess she’d gotten into. Zarc didn’t say another word, but she heard him laughing before the door closed between them. Ray stiffened at the sound, it echoed in her head and wouldn’t leave no matter how far she got down the sidewalk. Same as the taste in her mouth. 

Ray sighed, the sound was full of defeat but also a want that was consuming her. Finally, she lifted up her head and walked forward. She was done trying to leave Zarc behind, instead she left behind whatever restraint she had been clinging onto, that voice inside her that said to stay away from him. She was done being smart. Might as well continue being stupid. And when he came to her house later, she’d open the door and get everything she wanted out of him.


End file.
